Good Enough
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Not entirely sure of being healed, Cloud Strife finds himself dreaming of a certain person that haunts his memories, waking moments, and his own heart. A certain, particular 'brother'...
1. Prolouge

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Prolouge **

**Disclaimer: Here I am again, writing another FF7 ficcie!!! I told you guys I'd be back after corrupting some more bishounen. You should check that out later. -grins- But you all SHOULD know the drill by now: everything here is owned by me and SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura never exsisted.  
-pauses, listening to the silence that now befalls on the author-  
Uhm... yeah... actually, they STILL do own everything, I made that last part up. Sorry!!! HAPPY READING!**  
----------

Midgar.  
A fallen city.

My home now. After the confrontation with Sephiroth several weeks back, I still wasn't healed right. The Geostigma was gone, but there felt like a piece of me was missing all of a sudden. I still lived with Tifa Lockheart, Marlene, and Denzel at the 7th Heaven Bar, trying to make it by as a delivery boy still. The times of fighting was over-come by peace, so I really didn't have to wory much about making sure I was equipped with Materia and my buster sword. It was raining the day that I made a discovery... an unwanted discovery.

I sat on my bed, looking at the dark gray sky every once in awhile from my reading, the rain pounding on the window pane, the urge to fall asleep heavy on my eyes. I blinked hard, trying to focus to stay awake. Shifting some, I nestled my neck on my pillows and lazily flipped the page.

But the sound of the rain... it was rathering soothing... I felt myself nod off into a sleep filled with dreams. Unusual dreaming actually. Something that shouldn't be unfamiliar with me... as I laid back on my bed in my dream, darkness engulfed me completely, the sound of the rain softening in the background. I could hear another person in the room, their breathing gentle and slow, almost like my own. I stirred some, but my eyes didn't open. I felt the bed shift under someone's weight as they sat at the end. Cautiously, I continued to wander who my dream person was... I felt the body turn my way and then, they started crawling towards me, hands pushing up my stomach, to my chest, then they lingered on the sides of my face, the palms soft. I felt something tickle my face as the person leaned down upon me, heat rising in my cheeks and chest as bodies pressed together. I grew uncomfortable- I almost woke up from my deep slumbering- when I heard the person talk beside my ear in a husky, low tone:

"When will you find me?"

I _knew_ that voice.

I _dreaded_ that voice because I knew who it was. I heard it too much in just a short period of time.

Gasping, I opened my eyes fast, gasping for air, my arms spread out above my head, the neglected book laying on its side on the floor. I looked around, sitting up. No one was in my room. The rain continued to fall as the sky darkened, the signal of night time descending upon Midgar. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my messy blonde hair, hunching over, trying to collect myself.

Midgar.

A fallen city of unwanted memories.  
----------

**Ooooo... a secretive prolouge?!! HA! I wonder who the person is... hm. Leave me a review and maybe I'll tell you who the person is! Or review INSTEAD to get another chapter! -smiles innocently- Or fear my wrath as my Chibi-Sephiroth comes to you in the dead of night and does something really, really, really, REALLY BAD! Like... kick your dog or... eat all your COOKIES! -nods solemnly-  
-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**_"Later days...!"_  
SD**


	2. Indefinate

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter One: Indefinate **

**Pairings: can't tell ya!  
**

**Disclaimer: Second chapter and rolling on. :) Listening to "One Day I'll Fly Away" from Moulin Rouge can really set the mood. And then turning around to listen to "Vanilla- Unplugged" by Gackt is just as HOT. As you know, SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura owns Cloud and Co. and I am simply using them for OUR own entertainment and we love to see them all fucked up. -grins- Since I can't think of a more lengthy disclaimer, go ahead and enjoy! Happy reading and arigatou!  
-NOTE: These little things:  
///// ----- mean dream sequence and the ------- means a separation of scenes. Thought I'd let ya'll know. -**  
----------

I walked down the steps the following morning, restless and tired. I didn't sleep very well. Stifling a large yawn, I stretched, coming into the bar. Denzel and Marlene sat up on the stools, eating their cereal, feet swinging. I smiled faintly at their childish innocence and joined them, silently regarding them as a chorus of, "Good morning, Cloud!," rang from their happy mouths. I reached for the coffee and inhaled its smell, trying to wake up. Tifa came around the corner, wiping her hands on her shorts. "Oh, morning, Cloud! About time you got up... the phone has been ringing off the hook non-stop for you!," she exclaimed, flipping back the swinging door into the bar to clean up the kid's mess. At twenty-two, she was fiesty more than ever and a grown woman. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her ruby-hazel eyes narrowed and lips in a pout, wiping away the cereal pieces the kids had left. What happened to the happy fighter I knew who was sweet and nice? I frowned deeply and drained my drink fluidly, the stinging liquid burning my parched throat. "Hm," I grunted and stood up, stalking towards the delivery room. I loved Tifa, I did, but lately, she was being rather bitchy.

If it had to be not confessing my _true_ feelings for her, that's probably it.  
I haven't said anything yet.

I love her as a sister, nothing more and she was pissed that I hadn't said anything to her yet now that everything was truly at peace. Well... let her be. I gave my heart away once, and it was killed mercilessly. So, I decided to to bear my love for anyone again. That's just how I am. And after fighting Sephiroth once more, or rather the memory of him, I realized that I needed to live. Live more richly and fully, but I chose to do it without love. I sat down in my chair in the room, pulling my self forward to look at all the names of the people who called on the desktop. Hmm... go all the way out to Kalm, even Junon and Rocket City. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to be stuck here being a delievery boy. I wanted something more.

Mercenary was out of the question. Reminded me too much of the past. Anything that was too reminiscent of my old life was not what I wanted to do. Maybe a writer would be good... yeah. Then, I could get out of here and move out to the country where it's peaceful and no one can bother me. I laid my head down on the desk in my arms, and let my eyelids flutter shut, the creeping of slumber hitting me like a ton of bricks. Just as I drifted off, I could smell something. It was clean-smelling, but with a hint of a spice, like cinnamon...

I started dreaming again.

//////  
Those hands returned.  
Slowly tracing over my own, as if memorizing them. The soft fingertips caressed over my wrists, drawing lazy patterns on the delicate side. I think I made a noise, making the movements still some. I then felt that familiar body press against my back, hot breath tickling the back of my neck. "Keep sleeping, Cloud. I'm just admiring your handiwork." A gentle giggle rang in my ears and the owner of the light, husky voice placed his mouth at the top of my spine, the wetness of a tip of a tonuge tasting my skin. I stifled a moan and instead, arched into the unusual sensation that made my heart quicken and my breathing irregular. The laughter returned and the hands ran up my arm. "Oh... are you that pent up, Cloud?  
Soon.  
Be patient for me, Cloud.

Wait."

//////  
I jerked back awake, scattering papers on the floor, eyes wide and chest heaving, as though I ran a marathon. I swallowed hard, trying to calm down. I leaned back in my chair, trying to place everything together that just happened. What the hell is wrong with me?  
Wha- something is poking at me... huh?!

Suddenly, I looked down and groaned, embarassed. Jesus... I'm fucking twenty-three years old and dealing with a hard on from a person who exsisted behind my eyes when I closed them. I tried to will it away with unpleasant thoughts, but it was _not_ working. Catching a glance at the door, I remembered I closed and locked it behind me earlier, not wanting any disturbance. I "hate" to do this, but I honestly didn't have another choice. Unzipping my fly and lifting my shirt up some, I pulled out my aching need and hissed as I flicked my thumb across the swollen head, the tip already glistening with pre-cum. It was burning to the touch, my allowed myself to drown in my pleasure. It felt so good... massaging it in the right direction to where I'm clutching at the arm seats for life, stroking my cock in firm pulls, ever so lightly brushing against my swollen sac. Rolling my head back, I panted, closing my eyes ever so slowly, relishing in the tenderness I gave myself. My little dream nymph knew how to make me unravel, the minx. Remembering his kiss on my neck and the questioning tonuge, I pulled at my cock some more, my hips bucking as a groan filtered in the room.

I _had_ to remember that there are kids here in the bar, including the pissy Tifa, but... I couldn't help it. It felt too good. Images flashed in my mind, imagining what he might look like and his hot, lithe body. Biting down on my bottom lip hard, I pumped my hand faster and faster, tossing my blonde head to the side, body nearly arched out of the chair as my abdomen tightened and soon, I climaxed heavily on myself, panting loudly, stars bursting behind my eyes. Heat flushed to my cheeks as I glanced down in a daze at my muscled stomach covered in the white, sticky semen. How juvinile... I grabbed a near-by small towel and cleaned myself off. After I composed myself, a rapid knock errupted at the door. "What?," I asked hastily, not wanting to be caught. "Cloud, Barret's outside! He needs to see us!," came Tifa's urgent message.  
----------

Pushing my sunglasses on, I looked over at the large, black man that had been a part of my life for almost three years now from working on AVALANCHE. Barret Wallace held Marlene over on his shoulder, staring back at me with dark brown eyes that always regarded me. He stood at a proud 6'4" and was burly and strong, a machine gun attacked to his right arm. "Spiky," he barked and I nodded. Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you need?" The man with the machine gun-arm frowned deeply and handed her a manilla folder, Marlene looking confused as she witnessed the three most important adults in the her life converse. Taking it, we both looked at the contents inside and gasped.

"This isn't true!!!"  
"Unfuckingbelievable..."

I stared at the photos before me and a sudden weight fell on me. It wasn't true... I saw them... but they- what in the hell?!!! I snatched the pictures away to get a better look at the people in them. It can't be. "Barret," I whispered hoarsely, gripping at the photos. "Yup... they're alive. More than ever. But, they are at the clinic in Healin, restin'. The nurses said those bastards have been sweeter than a teddy bear and not shown one damn BIT of resistance or violence. Pssshhh, those skinny pricks are up to something..." I cast a side-long view at Barret and gritted my teeth. "But I _SAW_ them dissipate into the rain! They left with Aerith!!! How can they come back to life?! How come _THEY_ can but-"

I stopped myself, my voice caught thickly in my throat. My hands started to shake at the mere memory of those beautiful aquamarine eyes and sweet smile with the innocent laughter. "You're still not over her," came a bitter reply from Tifa. I stared at the ground for a bit until I saw two tiny hands place themselves on my gloved ones. I flinched some, noticing that it was Marlene, staring at me with her large, hazel eyes and sad face, her brown hair tied back in that signature braid with the pink ribbon. "I miss Sister too, Cloud. But we must all live on, for her sake. She chose to stay behind it's her job now... as a Cetra. Maybe she thought they needed a second chance. Please, don't be upset, Cloud," she asked softly, in a strong voice, much like a young adult for the seven year old. Silence stretched on between us as we both regarded each other. I can't argue with Marlene... she was right. As unfair as it is in this situation, I knew what Barret wanted to do.

I placed a gentle hand on Marlene's head and smiled some at her. "I'll do my best." Taking a silent breath, I stood up straighter and with a firm voice, "I'll go and see them. See what they can tell me. I'll contact Red XIII and have him come with me." I stalked off, ignoring the sputtering of Tifa and the outragoues cries of Barret, to the garage to get my bike ready.

I can't believe I was doing this.  
but I was half-way doing it for her.  
----------

We raced across the desert sand out of Midgar, the cool blue skies opening to Red XIII and I as we traveled to Healin together. As a companion, Red was my favorite because of his wisdom, silent nature, and regal stature. He was an experiment for Professor Hojo when we found him and since then, he was always with us and he ruled over Cosmo Canyon after his grandfather passed on. The scarlet tiger-beast pressed further, his fire-lit tail whisking behind him. I grinned to myself and reeved up my engine, our race continuing. Once in the greenery forests of Healin, we made our way to the lodge. I shut off the engine and sat back, staring at the building. "You sure you want to do this?," Red asked, coming up beside me, his orange eye studying me from the side. "Yeah... I do. I want to know why they came back..." I hauled my body from the bike and together, we went into the receptionist office to check in on the three men. The nurse with fiery orange hair pulled back in a bob-flip smiled gently and led us down the linoleum hallway, her white uniform matching with the walls and gray and dark maroom trimings.

She opened the door to a room doused completely in darkness. Red glanced up at me and went in first, his tail lighting the way. I followed and the nurse clicked on a near-by lamp, a dim light flooding the room now and bowed, leaving the room. Three bed lined up against the wall horizontally. All of them had that damn silver hair and pale features. Red padded over to the first one and read the clipboard readings. "They're alive and healthy, they're just adjusting to the human nature," he read. The first one was named Loz. He was large and muscular with a attitude like a fighter, but when mentioning Mother, Jenova, he wilted. The second one was Yazoo. Estrange and graceful like flowing water, he was silent and yet, very synical. The last brother was him. The bastard that turned into Sephiroth- the eternal Reunion.

I approached his bed and stared down at the youthful face. He was deathly whiter than his brothers, with trimmed, plump cheeks and a beautiful face, his eyes closed, ebony eyelashes shut tightly, his pale lips full. I frowned some and then, straightened up, smelling that clean scent from my dream earlier today. As Red continue to read their charts, I leaned down to the slumbering Kadaj and inhaled, the smell of cinnamon filling my nostrils.

That bastard...

----------

**HAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I EVIL?! -looks around- I guess not... Chibi-Sephiroth, my love! Protect my story and POKE the people in the eyeball if they don't review! That's right... a poke in the eyeball. Muahaha. By the way, I know Cloud's motorcycle has a name. What the HELL is it? I'm too lazy to pop in Advent Children, so can anyone tell me? Leave me a nice review and I shall write more!  
- the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**"Later days...!"  
SD**


	3. Fragment

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Two: Fragment**

**Pairings: it's on the DL, hoes! )**

**Disclaimer: Yay!!! Omg, all these nice, wonderful, SWEET reviews like I asked for from the previous chapter has made me all giddy and happy! Or it could be the Dove chocolates... That COULD be it. Meh. Well, you all should know the drill now: I do not own these hot, shmexy bishounen. SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura does. Oh, by the way... ONE more DAY until the release of the PS3!!! -Happy Neko Dance!- Even though it will be pricey, I plan on getting it. Mwahahaha. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter- this one will be BETTER. -smiles slyly- Happy reading and arigatou!**  
----------

I glared at the boy before me until Red nudged my leg with his nose. "The nurse wants to talk to us about something," he murmured and he exited, leaving me in the room alone. Silence hung around me until I moved, the scent wrapped around me like a blanket. Shrugging it off, I saw the same nurse with the orange hair standing before me. "Well, Mr. Strife, you are the only one that's been here to see these boys except for one... a Mr. Shinra-"

"Rufus Shinra?"  
"Y-yes... he's been here... he's the one that found the brothers."

I stole a quick glance at Red XIII, who only snarled a little bit in reply. "How did he find them?," I asked quietly, leaning against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. The girl flipped some pages from her clipboard and scanned it quickly. "Something about finding them on the shores of... Wutai. Apparently, President Shinra was there visiting on cooprate business when people came screaming from the beaches of three dead bodies. He went with his bodyguards Reno and Rude and they found the brothers laying there, still as death, but barely breathing. He took them aboard his helicopter and brought them here." I snorted some in dark humor. "The irony in that... Rufus was here hiding from the Geostigma and now, he holds his arms open to the people who brought it upon him to the place of healing. How... simperingly nice," I muttered, looking away. The nurse blushed some in ebarassment and shuffled her feet cutely, scratching the side of her neck. "Well... I couldn't just turn them away, Mr. Strife! They were almost dead! I can't turn away people like that," she mumbled, her duty as a healer and care-taker overcoming her teen shyness.

I sighed and straightened up. "No. It was a good thing you did that. I'm sorry for upsetting you." She sniffled and plastered a true smile on her face. "It's okay, Mr. Strife!!! Actually... I do hope you can continue to see them, particuarly the youngest. He keeps calling out your name... 'Cloud-niisan', I presume?," she inquired, raising a eyebrow, her green-eyes on me in curiosity. I felt the blood drain from my face and instantly, my heart dropped to my feet. "W-what...?," I stammered, looking at her wildly. Red XIII sat on his haunches, looking at me with his good eye. "You were the last person he saw before taken away into the Lifestream, Cloud. Maybe he wants to see you when he wakes up... maybe to apologize?"

I inclined my head to him, shaking it. "No. I don't want anything to do with him. Ever. He caused too much misery on those kids in Midgar." The nurse stepped forward some, holding out her hand as if to stop me. "Oh, please, Mr. Strife...! He deserves redemption-

he cries nearly everytime when I come in there to give him medicine. It's the only time he's awake. He keeps asking me, 'Where's Cloud-niisan?' over and over. I tell him that you were at home waiting for him... thinking you two were related, and he would sob, turning over to his side, saying, 'He wouldn't wait for me. He hates me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

And that's the honest truth, sir," she said quietly, holding her clipboard to her chest, eyes downcast. Red and I were silent, drinking in all the information that she just spilled to us about Kadaj. What was I to say? Act? Was I to ignore it and walk out of the building? My inner voice struggled with me, trying to see the goodness in this miserable creature. I was always like that, hoping that within someone evil, some light of good was still in them. The sincerity in me... Taking off my gloves, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and spoke, "Red. Go back to Midgar without me. I'll stay the night and see if I can't get any information out of Kadaj. Tell Tifa... I'll be home tomorrow. Keep the kids company for a bit, too." The tiger-beast nodded, understanding and stood, reaching over and licked my hand and stalked off, his fire-tail swinging slowly. I smiled some at the nurse. "Bring me a cup of coffee and I'll wait by the door." She smiled brightly at me and bowed, hurrying off to perform her simple task.

Casting my eyes at the door that held the brothers, I felt something tug at me. Something tells me... that this wasn't going to be easy at all.  
///////

"Hey... you asleep?"  
"Aren't I usually when you come and see me?"

Soft laughter. "This is true. Why are you here?" A pause. "You're here to find out why I'm calling out to you, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You'll find out soon. Wait for me, Cloud. In the meantime, here's a present from me to you."

With my eyes closed, I knew that it was him. That haunting scent of cinnamon enclosed over me as I felt a pair of hot lips upon my neck, slowly traveling up, tasting me, familiarizing with my skin. They graze over my jawline and find their way to my lips, hovering over them, light breathing ghosting over my own. Impatience irked at me until I felt that mouth envelope over my own, gently, sweetly. I embraced it. Welcomed it. Why did I...? A tonuge pushed its way past my lips, wrapping around my own tightly. I moaned in the kiss and instantly, my hand went up to clutch at the lips owner's head, my fingers finding soft strands like satin. Instantly, my dream evaporated as I was rudely awakened by the nurse.

Damn.

"Wha-what is it?!," I asked sleepily, rubbing my face. "He's awake now! He's calling for you, Mr. Strife!," she exclaimed, her eyes large. I got up quickly and ran into the room, slowing some when I saw his lithe body curled into a tight little ball, his back to me. His thin shoulders were quaking with his sobbing. Sympathy crept up on me and I found myself at the beside, staring at him. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on his head, feeling those silky strands of moonlight hair slip through them. Just like in my dream awhile ago... shaking the thought from my head, I leaned over and spoke in a low tone, "Kadaj." The shaking stopped and a breathy gasp reached my ears. Then, I heard a tiny voice speak up, "C-cloud-niisan...?" He rolled over, the pale face streak with shinning tears and those captivating, jade-green eyes large like a cat's, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, as if he had been worrying it. His hands were holding his shoulders, thin and frail-looking. I took one in my free hand and knelt before the bed, keeping eye contact with him.

"Hey."

Those large eyes whelled up with more tears and never in my life, has anyone wanted me as he did. His thin arms wrapped around my neck, face burying in the crook of my neck. Awkwardly, I grimanced and patted the top of his head, barely believing that this was happening. What the hell had I gotten myself into? Kadaj wouldn't stop crying. "Nii-san!!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it all---!"

"It's okay, really. Everyone is okay now..." Kadaj sniffled and pulled back, staring deep in my eyes. I couldn't help but be entranced. He seemed younger, hair messy, mouth stained a pretty red, his pale cheeks flushed with light pink, the thick, black eyelashes around his bright eyes sparkling with caught tears. His small body was too tiny for the large hospital gown, one side slipping, revealing a smooth, round shoulder of creamy skin. Swallowing some, I pushed aside those thoughts and smiled a bit at him. "I'm here now. I won't leave. We can talk some more in the morning, okay? But first, you need to sleep some more, okay? You're still weak." He nodded, still clinging to me. As I pulled away, he stopped me. "May... may you sleep in the bed with me? Please?!," he pleaded softly, biting his lips again. Inwardly, I groaned at the innocence at that, but also... he seemed so pathetic. Like a weak kitten. I sighed and crawled into the tiny bed with him.

Instantly, he curled around my side, holding on to me as though I was going away. The nurse watched this from the doorway, wiping away her eyes and smiling warmly. She bowed deeply to me and mouthed, "Thank you", and closed the door softly. In the darkness, Kadaj murmured something incoherent and snuggled closer to me, the medicine drugging him to sleep. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arm around him and leaned back in the pillow, welcoming the silence and night. This was extremely weird. And odd. And confusing. Grah. I rubbed my eyes and sighed deeply in defeat. There was no way I was getting out of this bed tonight, with Kadaj clinging to me like this. I thought for a minute, _'Wait... this is the kid that's seducing me in my dream. What the hell...? FUCK! I'm in the SAME bed with HIM!' _Groaning, I slapped a hand to my face.

Good job, Strife.  
You alway manage to get the job done- the hard way.  
Fuck.

Might as well sleep... closing my eyes, I knew that deep down, I was not going to get any sleep.  
----------

Morning came, bright and clear. I shifted some, trying to cuddle more into the warmth of the bed, burying my face away from the incoming sunlight. Hands wove themselves in my hair, caressing it and the tips massaging my scalp some. Moaning some in appreciation, I let the hands continue their work. I heard a bell-like giggle and a kiss was placed on my forehead. "You're too cute...," came a soft voice, in admiration and something else I couldn't place. Murmuring, I nodded and said, "Hmmm... been told that..." The hands fell from my hair and touched my cheeks, trailing down to my lips.  
"Cloud?"  
"Nnnggg..."  
"Can- can I kiss... you?"  
"Uuurrhhh... gah. Sure. Whateveeerrr," I said sleepily, oblivious of my surroundings. Soon, a timid, light kiss was on my mouth. First thing the morning, that's pretty damn arousing. I opened my mouth to the intruder and wrapped my tounge around his own, pressing his body close to me. Mewls of surprise came from that sweet mouth and I fed off of it, my hands disappearing underneath the clothes to feel incredibly smooth skin. Dammit, now I'm hard. The body ground against my morning intruder, making me flush with heat. Opening my eyes some, I noticed it was Kadaj-

kissing me...

Oh. Sweet God.

I yelped and flailed, falling out of the bed.  
----------

**Man. I am EVIL to that poor boy, no? Now, this is the time for reviews.  
LEAVE ME SOME!  
-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**_'Later days...!'_  
SD**


	4. Struggle

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Three: It Goes Like This**

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj**

**Disclaimer: Whenever I would play Final Fantasy 7, my views on Cloud would change because if I just breezed through it, he seemed lost and hurt, used as a puppet (duh), but all the while having a nice, caring demeanor underneath all of his troubled past. Then when I would actually READ all of the text and play the game slowly, he was a paradox, full of mystery and stoic, though in times he would glimmer like a like shinning through and was happy towards the end, after defeating Sephrioth and realizing Aerith's death. It's weird, ne? I'm glad some people like the Cloud-version I stuck with. He seems like a honest, great, kick-ass guy who just needs some lovin' in his life. -winks- Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix owns these little hotties and other characters, I'm borrowing them to perform my ACTS OF DOOM upon Man-kind! -evil laughter- Happy reading and arigatou!  
-NOTE: Teehee... -giggles like a crazed maniac she is- listening to "ILLUMINATI" by Malice Mizer does WONDERS to this chapter. Also, THANK YOU ALL for giving me the name of Cloud's bike. :) -**  
----------

Kadaj peered over on the side of the bed with a puzzled look on his face. "Why'd ya fall over, Cloud?"  
I glared at him and growled low in my throat.  
"Wh-what?!! What the HELL?! YOU'RE why I fell over!" The pale brother cocked a eyebrow up and sat up fully, pushing back his silver hair, his gown still slipping over that tiny shoulder. "Well, that's not a nice thing to say to a ill patient." I stood up quickly, ignoring the sting in my pride and stalked over to the chair by the door, grabbed my jacket and gloves. "I'm done here. I don't know why I stayed anyway..."  
"Yeah, why did you?."

Silence stretched between us until I finally raised my eyes to meet the other person that was _half _of me. Our gazes met and I drawn into those jade-green eyes that lowered some, darkening to a emerald. I swallowed some and shrugged on my jacket. "Whatever... I'm gone."

**--change in POV--**

Kadaj leered after the blonde after he left in a hurry, burying himself deep down into his blankets, wrapping his arms around him. He looked over to his right to see Loz and Yazoo's bed empty. "Probably doing their exercises," he mused to himself and stretched, his arms reaching up high, bending his head back. Ever since Rufus had found them, they had been stuck in the Healin Lodge for nearly a month, trying to use their bodies normally again. Their first day here, the boys found out they could even lift up their fingers they were so weak. How or why the brothers came back, he assumed it must've had to do with the Planet or at least that Cetra with the strange, warm aquamarine eyes that he called, "Mother" when she took him Home for the first time. Blessed with the gift of returning back to make things right again made Kadaj curl his upper lip in small disgust, but he presumed it was better than doing nothing in the Lifestream. He thought for a couple of minutes about that, and with a sudden thought that struck his head, _'Why was Cloud here? What in the hell would make him stay with us? With me?'_ Pursing his lips in frustration, the silver-haired boy then felt a jolt run through his body. He sat up quickly, horror written all over his face. "I FUCKING KISSED HIM!," he wailed and screeched, wiping his mouth off hastily, absolutely horrified that he kissed another man, especially Cloud. The man that destroyed Mother and who humiliated Sephiroth in battle. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands, confused and sad at himself. _'What is wrong with me...? Why did I even kiss him and let him in the same bed as me? That is NOT like me. I hate him more than ANYTHING!'_

Raising his head some, he watched the early morning sunlight filter in through the blinds, mesmerized by the beautiful gold color of it. Drawn to it, he absently returned his thoughts to the man that had just filled his bed with that same color of hair, that had pressed his larger frame against him in a fuse of lust, his mouth working over his own so deliciously... Kadaj blushed suddenly and remembered also that the former member of AVALANCHE had been rock hard when kissing him- the proof had poked the poor boy in his stomach. Closing his eyes some, the silver-haired teen laid down and sighed, clearly befuddled by what had just happened, but strangely found it erotic- a person he barely knew had feverously made out with him and wanted _more_. Taking a deep breath, Kadaj slid his thin hand down his clothed chest, arching some at the sensation of the cotton rubbing against his skin._ 'Damn... I got myself all worked up thinking about my Brother. So, really... in a sense, he's not, but STILL! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Now I'm horny.'_

Twisting in his bed, Kadaj took both hands and provocatively slid them further down, beyond the waistband of his pants where he grasped his own cock, squeezing the hot organ in response to his sudden daydream of the blonde man with the stony, blue eyes and fiery lips. A small moan fell from his mouth as Kadaj pleasured himself, thinking that Cloud stood before him, watching him masturbate with his eyes hooded with passion.

_'That's it, Kadaj... keep going... nice and slow. Easy, now! You can't come just yet.'_  
"I'm trying not too!," the teen whimpered, pressing his thumb against his swollen head, making his dick twitch in response and also his jerking hips, which thrust forward. In his mind's eye, Cloud leaned down, ghosting his mouth over the turgid pole, his lips barely touching it, a grin on his face. _'Pump faster, Kadaj.'_  
He did.  
Faster and faster, as though his life depended on it.  
a rough push from the base to the tip, twist the head some, and go back down, massage inbetween the v of the thumb and index finger...

Kadaj was panting now, sweat trickling down his temple. What was WRONG with him?!! He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt _good_. It felt _right_. And he wanted Cloud Strife now, more than anything.

And he didn't know why.

He pushed back any voices that might stop him now. All he was thinking of was Cloud- his hands on his body, scratching down his soft sides, tearing into the pale skin, his mouth covering one of his nipples as Kadaj rocked on the bed, his balls aching with the need of release. The boy let out a long, quiet, high-pitched wail as he arched completely off the bed, head flung back, knees bent heaven-ward and legs spread as he came hotly in his pants, the last image of Cloud kissing him fleeting from his dream. Collasping back down, the boy's normal breathing returned normal after a few minutes and he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"..."  
A pause.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!!"

**--back to Cloud--**

As I rode back home, I felt like I shouldn't have left Kadaj alone like that. It wasn't nice and it wasn't fair. I should have at least explained myself. Sighing, I kicked up the speed on Fenrir, the scenery passing by like a film strip. Soon, I'd be home at Midgar, hoping that Tifa wasn't ready to kill me or something like that. Then, it hit me. I should have gone to see Rufus Shinra!!! Where would he be though in Midgar? As the vast city skyline rose in the air, I stared at it from the lens of my sunglasses. Inside laid the answers. I needed to find them. Fast.  
----------

Construction was going on outside the main Shinra Building, showing to the people of the city that the need to suck up energy from the Lifestream and Planet was meaningless now and that Rufus intended to run a city the right way with no wrong-doings and with diplomatic sense. I scowled at the sign hanging limply from the high tower of the building and then grinned some as it came tumbling down as a large bulldozer ripped at it. I stalked in, ignoring the gasps and then "Please, sir! You need to leave now! This is private property!"

The Turks and SOLDIERS were no longer in control, so, I really didn't stop for anyone until I found Rufus's office, like I had done before, three years ago on the hunt for Jenova's head. I shuddered some at the memory and pushed the door opened. In a flash, I was held at gunpoint- er, stick point... I don't know what the HELL Reno uses. It's ridiculous. I raised a eyebrow at him and muttered, "I don't like to repeat meetings. Put it away." The red-head tsk-ed and lowered it, his green eyes narrowed some. "Least have some deceancy to knock. Jeeze," Reno mumbled and walked away. I noticed that Rude was on the other side of the door, but that he didn't move. He stood there in his suit, face straight ahead of him, black sunglasses perched on his nose, still as a mouse, his look professional. There was some things I will admit about Rude- he knew when to NOT annoy people and knew when to stand down.

I nodded towards him and walked to the large, circling desk that held Rufus Shinra behind it. His amber-colored hair was slicked back like in the old days, but longer. He didn't wear a whiter suit, but rather a charcol-gray one with a white button down and a black tie. He peered up at me from his paperwork with his pale, blue eyes and smiled some, his gaze returning to his reading. "I'd expected to see you sometime this week... I take it you heard of the news about Kadaj and his group?" I nodded, keeping silent. "Well, then it won't come to any surprise to you that they have indeed come back from the Lifestream. In perfect form, I must say. Only, they are now weak. They are _normal._ Surely, you must be thinking of a logical explanation for all of this. Well... I have one therory. Wish to hear it?," the older man implored, placing down his papers and pressing the tips of his fingers together, peering over his hands to stare at me. "What is it?," I answered. A small twist of the mouth told me it was something either ludacris or simply mind-boggling.

"Someone is controling them."  
"What? Rufus, I know you can't be-"  
"Joking? Oh, I'm not. But since I said that, doesn't it make absolute PERFECT sense, Cloud?!! Doesn't it?"

I raised my eyebrow for the second time that day and blew air, turning away. "I'm going... you're not giving me real information and you're wasting my time. I'm gone." As I reached the door, Rufus's quiet tone reached my ears like a loud boom. "Wait until the time comes then, Cloud. What you decide to do will be up to you... and if you seek help, remember who your true alliances lay." I halted, hand reaching for the elevator button. What was _that_ supossed to mean? Shaking my head some, I left the Shinra building, pissed and unhappy, though deeply curious within Rufus's mysterious play on words. What did he mean? Was something going to happen that he knew and I didn't?

As I approached Fenrir, my cell phone went off. Flipping it over, I saw that Tifa was calling me. Groaning inwardly, I pressed "Accept Call", and brought it to my ear. "What?"

"Where the HELL are you?!"  
"In Midgar... I stopped by to talk to Rufus."  
"Why?"  
"Because I-"  
"Never mind that. Get back to the bar! We haven't heard from you in nearly a day!" I frowned at this and pinched the bridge of my nose, holding back the supress anger I was trying to simmer down within me. "I'll be home shortly," I grounded out and closed my phone shut, hoisting myself over my bike and within a few seconds, I burned along the streets. Why I continued to stay... part of it was the kids. I so actually care for them. And it's sad to think that no one else in this world doesn't want to. Being a orphan is tough... that could be half the reason there too. When Mom died in the Nibelheim fire, I had no one else either. I twisted the handles harder.

Why does it seem that it's always me that has to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders?  
----------

**Ooooo, an angsty Cloud... with sentimental values running through his head. Aaaawweee! Sorry it took me so long to update: my sister came home from college (yay!) and I've been doing early Christmas shopping and work too. Please leave me a review to show that YOU ALL STILL LOVE ME! -falls over-  
-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**_"Later days...!"_  
SD**


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay... people are confused. 

Shall I clarify some things? Here we go: Kadaj and his brothers are brough back to life from the Planet for some unknown reason. Reno and Rude found them and brought them back to the Healin Lodge to heal up. Rufus Shinra, in a sense, is protecting them and decided to contact Cloud Strife to tell him what he thinks the brothers are back for.

In the meantime, Cloud keeps having these dreams of someone loving him.  
O.O Yeah, creepy, no?

We now know it's Kadaj in the dreams, pleasing out blonde-haired hero. But Kadaj DOESN'T know that it's him. It's as if someone is controlling him. Cloud goes to the source of the problem at Healin with Red XIII and he finds out valuable information from the nurse who watches Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. -Hint: go back to that chapter and READ carefully.-

Kadaj is really and truly human now with his brothers. And because he's human now, he has more emotions than he had from previous times. He is sorry for what he had done to Cloud and regrets it, though there is STILL a part of his old self within him. There will more info in the next chapter.

Cloud feels as though he is suffocating and needs to find himself now that everything is done and over with on saving the Planet. He's starting to lean towards this sudden and curious creature that is Kadaj.

The rest... is a secret. : )

Are we good now?  
I hope so!

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	6. Torn

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Four: Torn **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj **

**Disclaimer: Meh... I've been kinda depressed lately... and I don't know why. Well, maybe some fan fiction can brighten my day. Reasons for being so moody... my friends Sam and Dani are so far away from me and when I need them, they're not here. -sighs- Oh well... : ( Eep, I'm starting to get stuff about Cloud being slightly OOC. This makes the Erica worried... PLEASE FORGIVE ME, O YE OF FAITHFUL READERS! -falls over- Also, that AN is just a sumary of the first three chapters, nothing else is given away. I PROMISE! Happy reading and arigatou!**  
----------

As I pulled into the front entrance of the 7th Heaven, Denzel and Marlene ran out in a flurry of giggles and cheers, grabbing me around each of my legs in tight clutches. I placed a hand on each other their heads and smiled faintly, pulling myself from the bike, but it disappeared when Tifa came into view, her face set in a grim frown, her hands on her hips. I started towards her, the kids letting go of me to approach the fuming bar hostess. "Hey," I muttered. She frowned deeper and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a fine greeting. Thanks for not calling me."

"Am I supossed to? Since when did you become my mother?"  
"Since I started caring!!! Like I've BEEN caring all these years!"

Marlene and Denzel watched us argue with large eyes. They grasped hands and looked at one another. Marlene nodded her head and soon, the two walked hurriedly inside. Tifa whirled around when the door clicked and she sighed heavily. "Look what you've done." I raised a eyebrow and felt my anger pulse. "Me? What about you? Always bossing everyone around and shit. Why don't you take it easy for once, Tif?," I spat out, following the kids. I walked into the bar, seeing Marlene at a table, coloring one of her pictures. I approached the girl and glanced down at what she was coloring. It was a picture of me, riding Fenrir. I supressed a grin and patted her head. "Sorry about that, Marlene. I didn't mean to get mad at Tifa..." She looked up at me with her large, hazel eyes and gave me a half-smile of sympathy. "It's okay, Cloud. She's been really tense lately because you haven't been talking to her much." I pulled up a chair beside the girl and placed my arms over the surface, bending my head down some. "Why does she think that?"

"Sister."

Groaning some, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed heavily. "Whatever... it's not even about Aerith anymore. I'm just tired lately... and stressed because I don't know what to do now. What I want to be...," I trailed off quietly, my gaze turning to the table-top. Silence stretched between us until I felt a small hand fall on top of mine. Looking up some, Marlene was staring at me with a full smile. "Maybe you should rest, then? I'll make sure no one bothers you, Cloud," she offered. I nodded some and stood. Taking her hand in mine, she walked me up the stairs to my bedroom. "Sleep well! I'll also make sure dinner is BIG tonight!," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, smiling largely. I smiled some and walked into my room, closing the door softly. Leaning against it, I bent my head back, closing my eyes. "Sleep... it seems trouble still finds me even while I sleep," I mumbled.

-----  
_'You were never one to really sleep, Cloud.'  
_"Hn. Shows what you know. Why are you bothering me?"  
_'Because I can,'_ the boy giggled, snuggling against my body with relish, sighing as he did so. As always in my dreams, my eyes are closed. I know who it is, but I can't tear him away... for once, I am not disgusted. I actaully knew who it was, but I embraced him all the same. Why? My arms enfolded around the thin frame, my nose smelling cinnamon in his hair. It was everywhere on him. _'This is a first... you're accepting me.'_ Hands wrapped around my neck, the speaker's head lifting and placing a tiny kiss on my chin. "Why wouldn't I?"  
_'Because of what I am.'_  
"Human?"  
The body shifted and I felt it lay on me, warm breath near my lips. _'Perhaps... but relax, Cloud. I'm trying to make you fall asleep like that little girl said,'_ the voice chuckled lowly, almost slyly as a moist mouth fell on my own. Tension left almost immediately from my body and eagerly, greedily, I accepted this gesture and drowned within the youth's talented, hot mouth. I didn't care that it was the silver-haired brat. I didn't mind that he was another male. I finally felt at utter peace and my heartbeat fell at a steady pace, welcoming the intrusion of the boy's tonuge slipping around my own playfully. Eyes still closed tightly, I decided to roam my hands over the body still encased in his leather suit. He was tiny, but strong. A small moan escaped from his mouth as I cupped his small, but firm buttocks, grounding my lower half against his own. Parting suddenly, I could sense that he was straining from pouncing on me, thinking hard and fast, his hands set firmly on my chest. _'Cloud... we have to wait... until the time is right...'_ I shut him up with another searing kiss, rolling on top of him now, pushing my pelvis against his hard, feeling the proof of his want for me against my stomach. This felt GOOD... too good.  
He was weakly clinging to me, whimpering my name.  
I was almost close to the edge... almost.  
he raked his nails down my back as I thrust against him, biting the junction between his neck and shoulder, causing him to shudder and then finally scream-

-----  
I jerked awake at the shrilling noise in my ears, cold sweat on my burning body. Looking around, the room was flooded in candle-light from the tiny stub on my desk and no one was there once more. Marlene must've lit the candle for me... she knows I don't like the dark very much. A man my age isn't supossed to be terrified of the dark, but you can blame certain people for that in my case. Sighing, I pushed back my sweaty bangs and flopped back down, my cock at full attention and angry at me for not getting release. I scowled at it and started to will it away, wanting to go back to sleep.  
It's not easy.  
I groaned and slammed a pillow on my face.  
---------

change in POV

---------

Kadaj pushed back his bowl of soup and thanked the nurse. She giggled and took away the brothers's trays, wheeling her cart out of the room. Looking at Yazoo, he sighed. "I'm ready to get out of here. There's no point in us staying here anymore!," he whined. The second oldest of the brothers peered from his book and tossed back his long, silver hair, jade eyes, focusing back on his reading material. "They just want to help us and make sure that the world will prepare for us. That's what President Shinra is hoping for the best. Once we're released, everyone will know who we are and will start to hate us and, Heaven help us, if we are able to survive this world as humans," he said silkly in a slight monotone voice. Kadaj felt his eyebrows twitch in frustration and he leaned back in his bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "By the way... rumor has it that Cloud Strife was in here this morning."  
Kadaj wanted to jump over a cliff now.  
Blushing some, he looked away. "I don't know why he was."

Yazoo peered over his book with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused expression. "Oh... well. Another rumor is that President Shinra will look for homes for us." Kadaj jerked his head back towards his brother. "What do you mean by that?!" Yazoo sighed and placed down his book, sitting back in his plastic chair as if he was royalty. "I mean, my darling brother, that we are to be separated. That because we were granted a second chance in Life, we must learn to fend for ourselves... without one another. To learn who we _really_ are on this Planet," the man said quietly, his gaze flitting to the floor some. Silence stretched in the room until Loz busted in, sweating and grinning. "That was the best work-out EVER! I've never felt so pumped up before!!! Hey... what's with the long faces?," he pondered, turning from one brother to another. Kadaj frowned, his eyes unusually bright with unshed tears, and jumped out of the bed, flying out of the door. Yazoo watched after him with a sad expression on his pale face. "What's wrong with Kadaj, brother?," Loz asked, wiping his forehead.

"I told him the truth finally."  
"Ah... and he's taking it hard, right?"  
"Yes. But I think this will be the best," he mused, turning his attention to the window, watching the dark sky drop its bottom as a harsh rain fell.  
---------

back to Cloud

---------

I stared out my window, pressing my forehead to the cool surface, counting each silent droplet of rain that fell from the glass outside. Sudden rain showers were a secret love of mine and it helps me think clearly. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deep, trying to collect my thoughts. These dreams were becoming some-what bothersome... not that I don't mind the teasing, but afterwards, I felt empty and alone without someone to hold close to me. It was a crappy-ass feeling. Sighing, I opened my eyes back up again and then.  
I felt something.  
An unexplainable feeling... like someone was hurt.  
Someone I _knew_.

Suddenly, I was racing down the stairs, pulling on a leather trench coat and gloves, grabbing my bike keys off the bar table. Marlene watched me fly by. "Where are you going, Cloud?," she asked, a bit tense at my alarmed expression on my face. I stopped, unsure of myself. "I... I don't know... somewhere... I gotta help someone... it's this feeling I have," I mumbled stupidly, hanging my head some. "Then go! I'll be waiting!," she urged on, pointing to the door. I grinned wholly and into the storm, I fled down the streets of Midgar, trying to find the source of why I had to find someone. Turning into Section 3, near the old church, I found it. Inside. Parking the bike, I withdrew my buster sword from one of the many compartments inside of Fenrir, and proceeded inside, hearing senses heightened and eyes focusing in the darkness. Some rain fell on me from the broken ceiling as I passed pew after pew, looking inbetween them. I heard a shuddering cough in front of me and I whirled around, seeing a kneeling person in the front where Aerith's flowers grew around the large pond of Lifestream water, hunched over.  
"Hey... are you okay?!," I asked out loud, clenching the handle of my sword a bit tighter. I saw the head lift up and flash from the reflection of the water, a silver color.  
Daring to believe it, I approached faster and the person shied away, scrambling away. "Leave me alone!!!," the person shrieked madly, hiding their face. I hurried towards them, dropping the sword and grasping thin shoulders, their clothes soaked with rain. I jerked the face towards me harshly and stared into the depths of Kadaj's jade green eyes.  
"What... what are doing here?," I breathed, shocked.

-------  
**YAY!!! Fourth chapter DONE! -falls over ungracefully- I hope this one will please you all. -smiles- Leave me a review, please and I shall draw a yaoi pic!!! What, you didn't know I could draw?! O.o WHAT?! Go look at my profile on Myspace and you can SEE for yourself! The URL is in my profile on here in my bio.**

**--the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later days...!"_  
SD**


	7. Jester

**Good Enough **

**A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Five: Jester **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj **

**Disclaimer: -grabs forehead- Mebbe writing with a headache isn't cool... mebbe it is. Grah. Thankies for being patient with me, you guys. As you know, that horrid holiday known as Christmas has passed and I had been running around like a rabbit trying to buy gifts and attend parties where I HAVE to be there since I've planned like... four parties already. -twitch- But, dear readers, I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! -bows- Please, DO forgive me! -cries- I hope you all will appreciate this chapter more than ever! Remember, SquareEnix owns them and Tetsuya Nomura. Happy reading and review nicely! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: Who all has seen "Elfen Lied"? That anime is SOOOOO sad!!! Okay, goory too, but still...! The ending! I bawled like a baby and the song "Lilium" is so touching. If you all have it, listen to it while reading this!-**  
----------

We sat in that broken church in the rain, our eyes never leaving each other. Kadaj trembled in my arms and twisted his head away, trying to not look at me. "Why...? Why are you in my dreams? Why don't you ever leave me alone?!!," I hissed at him, shaking him some. The silver-haired boy bit back a sob, shrinking away in my arms, as if wanting to curl into the broken floor boards of the church. "I don't know...! You're in mine, so I don't know!!!," he wailed, silver hair hiding his face from me. I blinked, noticing that the temperature around us was dropping. Sighing, I leaned back against a pew and dragged him with me, arms wrapping around his thin frame. "So... we don't know why we're calling to each other then?," I murmured, feeling small hands curl into my turtleneck as Kadaj buried himself in my warmth I offered to him. Shaking my head, I blushed some. _'This is wrong... very wrong. But, I can't help it. He's alone with no one around and he'll freeze to death like this.'_

From where we sat, the rain barely touched us, but it wasn't letting up at all. Groaning some, I shifted against the pew. It looked like I was going to be here all night. Looking down, I saw that Kadaj was staring at me, those jade eyes shinning brightly. "Who'd think it would happen like this?," he whispered, biting his bottom lip some. Swallowing hard, I tried to not let his humane innocence get to me. Turning my head, I shrugged. "It's weather- unpredictable and always changing."

"Kinda like you."  
I jerked some and stared at him. "What do you mean by that?" Kadaj sat up some, the top of his hospital gown slipping from his shoulder, silver hair dissary. "Everytime you meet someone, you change. That's what Mother told me in the Lifestream. There's always someone in your life that changes something about you. Mother was the last, right?," he asked, leaning forward, very serious. I nodded some and glanced at the ground. "I don't mean to change, but... it... happens," I muttered, feeling embarassed that Aerith would say something like that. Kadaj placed his head beside my own and whispered low in my ear, "Do I?" Jumping a little at the reaction, I didn't know that my arm tightened around his waist and he moaned appreciatively, pressing his chest against mine. I stared at the boy in my arms, daring to believe he was getting horny in the rain, and in a church no less.  
And so was I.  
Damn.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed his face in the crook of my neck. "Cloud, don't let me go... stay until I fall asleep," he pleaded in a tiny voice, nipping the flesh that he could reach. Gasping mutely, I pressed my nose in his hair, smelling the faint trace of cinnamon in the silky strands. "What are you doing?," I croaked out in a deep, breathy tone. I felt Kadaj shiver and a struggled groan falling from his mouth. "N-nothing..." He clung more to me, the proof of his want pressing against my jeans. I wanted to slap myself. This was ridiculous!!! But no matter how desperately I tried to will my own erection to go away, Kadaj was making it more worse. All of my barriers broke and I picked his head up, crushing my mouth on his, sweeping my tonuge inside his sweet, saliva-slicked cavern, his own tonuge finding mine and entwining with it.

Whatever came upon us, was something that I wasn't going to regret. All this time, he chased me in my dreams, and here he was finally, real and hot. Maybe... he was what I was missing in my life. No one ever made me feel more alive than Kadaj, not when I first saw him nearly a year ago. My thoughts were interrupted by Kadaj arching his body to mine, grinding our hips together in a achingly slow rhythm. We parted from our hot, searing kiss, his lips shinny with saliva. "You did it, though... you found me. And now, you _will_ have me...," he panted, raking his nails over my chest. Somehow the sneak placed his hands underneath my shirt and started scratching me lightly. I nearly buckled down at the sudden touch. He wrapped his legs around my waist and reached up to the pew leg, grabbing hold of it. "Take me, Cloud... defile me in a house of Holy... I've been bad and need to be punished by Sanctium," he moaned out, bending his head back, droplets of rain falling acorss his exposed, pale throat.

It was all a blur, honestly, but... I did. I finally took Kadaj as my own. And as I pounded him into the floor with each frustrated thrust, he took it all, crying out my name in such ecstacy that I nearly came, but I held it, watching him with my eyes as Kadaj was thrown into rapture. He fit so perfectly around my cock and I wanted more. I picked him up in my lap and he bounced, the new angle making him scream now. He clung to my shoulders as I hit that sweet spot over and over. I embraced him, biting into his neck some, as I made little circles with my hips, nailing into him. Kadaj wailed my name high and loud as he came over us, and he clamped his walls around me, causing me to whine out his own name in a ragged whisper as we both held onto each other. Slipping down on the floor, I never did let go of him the entire night.  
----------

Stirring, I blinked as sunlight touched my face. I felt someone beside me move and I nearly broke out into a silly grin. So, it wasn't a dream after all. There he is, staring back at me with those large, green eyes. Kadaj smiled some and spoke softly, "Good morning, Cloud-niisan"  
----------

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE?!!! CLOUD, HAVE TO COMPLETELY LOST IT?!!!," screamed Tifa, pointing a gloved finger at Kadaj, who looked like he was swallowed in my jacket, and stood before the 7th Heaven, Marlene clinging to his leg. We returned to the bar before lunch and ran into a very pissed bar hostess. Why she was, I don't know, but sometimes, that girl suprises me more than anyone. She can forgive someone so easily if she senses goodness in them. And apparently, she saw some in Kadaj and that was enough for me. Glaring at Tifa, I spoke in a dead tone, "The last time I lost my mind wasn't so pleasant, remember, Tifa?" She paused, her cheeks flaring red. "Aaahhh... but- Cloud! C'mon! He's the enemy!," she cried out, frustrated. Marlene shook her head. "Not anymore. He's seen Sister and she made him better. He's okay now, Tifa," Marlene stated matter-of-factly.

Well... she was right.

So, that night, there was one more person in the 7th Heaven eating lunch with us. He wore one of my old button downs and a pair of baggy jeans, socks on his feet and his body clean. He looked around nervously, but smiled shakily when Marlene served him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chatting away with him like a seven year old does. Tifa watch on in fuming silence while I sipped on my coffee. Kadaj did look out of place, but now... he seemed as if he _wanted_ to belong.  
--------  
change to Kadaj POV

--------

He has no idea, does he?  
Not at all.  
within me lays a monster worth capable of killing him and his loved ones. I know he still thinks it... he's scared to trust me, but yet he is determined to not let me go.  
The poor, poor fool.  
----------

**O.o Short, I know, but I am MAKING it this way!!! -laughs evilly- Hhheeeyyy... you BETTER now get upset at me! Look, I gave you a yaoi moment!!! BE HAPPY FOR THAT!!! -twitches-  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	8. Encirlce

**Good Enough  
A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Seven: Encircle  
Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj Disclaimer: I'm... I'm... alive...?! Oh, my. Well, since I offically completed "Create Me", I thought I'd finish this lovely CloudxKadaj fic because I have a awesome reviewer who demands so. I'm kidding, CloudxKadajLover!! : p But, as always, SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura owns the characters, I simply own their hot, yaoi love-making. Haha! And, because I'm in a spoiling mood: this is YET AGAIN for you, CloudxKadajLover. : It's because of all the sweet reviews you gave me! I'm getting soft! -laughs- I'm thinking about three more chapters, and that should do it for this story. Think I can do it? OF COURSE you think so! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

* * *

Kadaj sat on his small bed in the 7th Heaven housing above the bar, looking around the room as if it were going to attack him. He sniffed and crossed his arms tighter across his chest. It was nice of his Nii-san to allow him refuge at his own home, but he was uncertain for the busty owner of the bar. She was too loud and arrogant. Kadaj felt something when he met Marlene. It was as if she was protected by a aura of sorts and she was too brilliant for a seven-year old. Shrugging that off, the silver-haired boy laid back on the cool sheets and recollected the other night's events in the church with Cloud. He blushed at the memory and rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the downy pillow._ 'What were you thinking...? Having sex in a church, no less?,'_ he aruged with himself. The familiar tightening in his groin told him otherwise. Moaning some, his face met the pillow as he shamelessly started thrusting his hips some against the firm matress, wanting release of tension that built there. _'Don't think about Cloud, don't think about Cloud, don't-'_

"Kadaj?"  
_'FUCK!'_

The boy sat up, his hair flying everywhere, a guilty expression on his pale face. "Y-yes?," he asked, glaring at the wood door. "May I come in?"  
"Yes..."  
It opened, revealing his little fantasy, dressed in a dark navy t-shirt and light blue jeans with white socks adorning his feet, his golden, spiky hair wet as if he just got out of the bath. His Mako-blue eyes were dark but gentle as he spoke. "How are you hanging in there?," he inquired, shutting the door. Kadaj pushed his nose up in the air as if snubbed. "It's okay... your Tifa is a vile creature, though. Too loud. Doesn't know when to shut it," he muttered. Cloud laughed some and shook his head. "It's sort of her nature. She's like a mother, especially to Denzel and Marlene. Plus, she has a successful bar going. Stress can build up, Kadaj," the blonde said softly, leaning against the door, his thumbs hooking into his jean's belt loops. Kadaj's eyes wandered over to the delivery boy and swallowed hard, not wanting to be caught staring too long. Cloud's body was lean and tall, firm. Nearly made the young man sitting on the bed drool. Shaking his head, Kadaj looked away fast. "I know it can. But, uhm... thank you for the... er, hospitality. I'm just kind of concerned for my brothers. I want to find them and leave as soon as possible. I fear that I might cause you all much distress," he mumbled, the wall in front of him suddenly fascinating.

He then felt his bed lean down as Cloud sat beside him, a flicker of concern on his handsome face.  
"You seem a little... unsettled."  
"You'd be unsettled too if a crazy woman whom you tried to kill was just around the corner," Kadaj pouted some, his emerald eyes narrowing. Cloud grinned some and leaned back with his hands, staring ahead of him. "Yeah... I guess I would. But I'm not. I trust her. However... there IS the descerning reason of WHY you're back here- alive, I mean. I watched all three of you be taken by the Lifestream rain that day," he murmured, his brain working around the mystery of everything. "We... well... I don't know myself. I just woke up because someone told me to. The warmth went away, but only briefly. Sometimes, I can feel it when I'm sad. It kinda makes me feel better," Kadaj answered truthfully, somewhat distant, remembering the kind, sweet voice that had guided him to the Lifestream and the warmth it held when its arms wrapped around him like cradling a child. Cloud stared at Kadaj some, as if for the first time. Suddenly, the night sky split open with a large lightning bolt, followed by the bellowing call of thunder. The elecricity went out instantly, making the silver-haired teen screech with fear. He dove for Cloud's chest, clutching at the navy t-shirt, trembling. The blonde was taken back. "Hey, hey! It's only a thunderstorm. Though the sky was clear today... hm... what the- Kadaj, are you okay?," he asked gently, placing his hands on the shaking, thin shoulders, ignoring the hottness that started spreading across his cheeks.

"NO! I hate thunderstorms!," Kadaj whined out, burying his face into the muscular chest. Inwardly, his inner self snickered. **_'Well, well, well- this is a surprise. I didn't think you wanted him THAT bad. And afraid of thunderstorms? You weren't the other night in the slum church...'_** Kadaj blushed deeply again as he saw his image from that night below Cloud's frame, begging for more as sweat and rainwater crawled down his skin, his passion burning brightly inside of him. "Cl-Cloud, I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he whispered, pulling up from the blonde's chest. The storm raged on above them as they grew silent, their bodies barely touching.

"Hey, Kadaj?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember anything from... that night?"  
Green eyes widened in the dark, fear gripping his heart tightly. "Uhm... what night?," he whispered hoarsely. One hand touched the small of his back timidly, slowly making its way up. Kadaj shivered from the friction his shirt caused on his back. "That night. At the church. I haven't forgotten. Wish I could've, but... I don't regret nothing." Kadaj felt something in his hair, sniffing patiently. "You still smell like cinnamon... that's what drove me crazy." The boy swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, his abdomen tightening rather harshly.**_ 'Oh, no... poor Kadaj is having a problem... shall I come out to fix this?,'_** his inner voice called out, a noticable ring in his voice that sounded like it was being smug. '_NO! Don't come out!!'_  
**_'Too late...'_**

Kadaj felt his head throb once and a over-whelming sensation coursed through his brain and heart. The eyes darkened to solid emerald green and a lewd smile crossed the boy's pale features. Kadaj's other self had come out to play. He turned his face towards Cloud's, his cheek hitting the blonde's jaw softly. "That's what I wanted... to see you, feel you... Cloud Nii-san," he breathed huskily, raising his hands to crawl underneath the tight shirt, tracing the muscle patterns on Cloud's tight stomach. He gasped at the cold fingertips, but allowed them to finish their traveling down towards the zipper on his jeans. "Hope you don't mind, Cloud Nii-san, but... I missed _this_ a lot," Kadaj murmured, closing his eyes partially as he grazed the strong jaw with his nose, inhaling the musky scent Cloud carried with him. "Me too... it's funny that we're doing this again during a thunderstorm," Cloud chuckled some, tilting his head so Kadaj could have more to nibble on. The sharp teeth scraped gently over his jugular and then made their way to his ear, latching on the lobe, suckling. Cloud drew in a sharp breath, an arm hitching around the thin waist of the silver-haired remnant. The wandering hands had unzipped the fly and let it draw down slowly. Kadaj made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he found a bonus.

"Nothing under here, I see..."

Suddenly, he was thrown down gently on the bed, Cloud straddling him. "No. Not this time. It's time I did something for you, instead, Kadaj," the blonde breathed, holding the pale boy's hands above his silvery head in a tight grip. Kadaj smiled rather sultry and raised his hips to brush along Cloud's growing member, causing them both to cry out softly, remembering that little children were nearby. "So... what else are you going to do for me, Cloud Nii-san?," Kadaj asked, continuing to rub his hips against the blonde's. He appeared to be having difficulty talking, his face turning red and his breathing coming out in pained gasps as he rocked along Kadaj. "Hnn... something... good...," he forced out and brought his head down, capturing the remnant's lips with his own, earing a keening sound from the lithe boy. They pressed hard together, the blonde's tonuge sweeping along the plump bottom lip, demanding entrance, which was given to him willingly. They thrust their tonuges together in a fevorish dance, slick and wet, hips still rocking harshly against each other as Cloud tilted back Kadaj's face, earning more access for kissing. Cloud let go of his wrists and allowed them to wrap around his neck, Kadaj's body rising up to press up against the lean, strong body of the former SOLDIER. The blonde reached down and placed his hands underneath Kadaj's shirt, feeling his hot back, skin smooth underneath his calloused fingertips. As his mouth left the boy's, he pulled off the shirt easily, strands of the moonlight-colored hair flying around him, the scent of cinnamon engulfing his nostrils as he stared down at the pale beauty before him.

His body was wiry, tight, and well-defined. His collarbones protruded out nicely with softly rounded shoulders. Along the muscled chest, shadows formed along each ridge down to the small, ripped stomach. Kadaj's arms were holding his torso up, the lines showing off what strength was hidden within the upper arms. "You're staring too hard. Are you okay?," Kadaj smirked, cocking his head to the side. Cloud blinked, his mouth closing some. "It's... it's just that you're so... beautiful..." The boy tensed up at that statement, his emerald eyes widening. Inside of him, his heart stirred with a odd emotion, making his other self scream out for release.

_'It's time for me to come back... let me back out, please!! He doesn't need you, he needs me- the REAL me!'_

The darkened eyes lightened back to the spicy green of a cat's, his body flowing back in control. A dark flush crossed his cheeks at Cloud's statement and he took it whole-heartedly. "...really?," he whispered, daring to believe it. Cloud smiled gently and cupped the boy's face, rubbing his high-cheekbone with his thumb.  
"I don't lie."  
"Good. I would hate for you to have... thank you."

He leaned back up to kiss the blonde once more, softly, sweetly. _'This is it... no more hiding... I don't need you anymore. You can't control me anymore.'_  
**_'I doubt it, dear puppet remnant.'_**  
Fear gripped at Kadaj briefly until Cloud embraced the boy in his arms, making his go limp and clutch at the broad shoulders. _'I've got him. I'm fine without you.'_  
Laughter rang in Kadaj's mind, low, cruel, and cold. _**'I've got him too...'**_ The teen trembled at the threat and parted from Cloud, placing his forehead against the former SOILDER. "Cloud... if I kept something from you... you wouldn't get mad if I told you?" The boy frowned some in confusion. "What do you mean, Kadaj?" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Just..." The teen pressed his lips together, staring deep into the Mako-blue eyes before him. "Can you just love me tonight? Please?" Cloud nodded, not saying anything, curiosity still biting at him, but pushed it aside for the request Kadaj made. He finished stripped the boy and took off his own clothing, silently sitting above the porclean boy. Kadaj watched him with such large, wandering eyes, taking in every inch of Cloud as if he would forget about him. Around them, the storm raged on heavily, the rain pelting against the window, the thunder rolling above them like a blanket. Kadaj never flinched when the lightning flashed across the sky, the light falling on Cloud as he stared down at him. Kadaj lifted a hand to touch the smooth skin above where the blonde's heart would be, feeling it pump fast underneath his palm, the flesh hot and soft. He slid his fingers down his stomach and swept them up to touch the jutted-out collarbone then to cup the thick neck. "It's funny... we're remnants of Sephiroth... a part of you as well... but we don't look anything alike... and here you are, still alive, still going... and you are perfection. And I think that... I... well, uhm... I..."

"... love?"  
"Eh?! Oh, uuhhh... I... guess so...," the silver-haired teen trailed off, obviously embarassed. "Maybe." Cloud smiled once more and buried his nose into the crook of the boy's neck, inhaling his spicy scent. "Well, let's see how far we can go," he murmured, nibbling on the sweet skin. Kadaj leaned his head back, eyes fluttering, a soft moan escaping his mouth. "All the way?," Kadaj pressed, his hands sliding down half-way the bronze back of Cloud's, urging him by wrapping his legs around the tapered waist.

"All the way."

Kadaj closed his eyes tightly, his heart racing wildly against his ribs at the statement. "Okay."

--

Rufus Shinra stared down at the papers before him, the black letters staring up fiercely from the white paper. It held the information of the three silver-haired remnants of Sephiroth when found in Wutai and from the Healin Lodge. Everything states that yes, they were humans with enchanced features like a SOLDIER would've held and high magic capabilities that a materia magic users would have. But other than that, nothing strange. He narrowed his sapphire eyes some and leaned back in his plush chair, rubbing his chin. "What do you make of this, Tseng? All of a sudden these three show up out of the blue, not armed, weak, and covered with Lifestream residue. It doesn't add up... nothing can come back to life," he muttered, glancing at his assisant, the head of the Turks with his silent, dark gaze and folded hands in front of him, no emotion running through his face. Tseng spoke in a diginfied tone, "Perhaps that's what _we've_ thought for years. Ever thought of the souls in there and their wishes? Ancients spread throughout in that Lifestream, including those with strong wills, such as-"  
"Still impossible."  
"That's not what she thinks."  
Rufus scoffed, running a free hand through his golden locks. "Please. As if she would've had anything to do with this. She's "dead". Nothing "dead" can make anything happen." Tseng narrowed his eyes and frowned deep, turning his head to the president. "You didn't know her. However, you forget another higher force. Jenova herself could have. If these three were produced by her cells and Sephiroth's and with her soul in the Lifestream, she could have power over them. Over whatever she wanted, if the will and soul is strong. A hypothesis, of course, but we won't know until something changes with the remnants," Tseng finished with a finality in his voice, making Rufus stare at him with slight bewilderment.

"Hn. So, are you also saying something along the lines of Fate...? A second-chance? For revenge or a new life?"  
"Who knows? In the meantime, I have Reno and Rude stationed at Edge to watch over those in the Seventh Heaven Bar where Kadaj is. Loz and Yazoo are still at the Healin Lodge, going through rehab and soon will be released into the real world," Tseng said. The president nodded once and looked back over at the papers. "Well... I guess it's up to Cloud to show us what Kadaj is here for. I'd hate to put more on his shoulders...," he trailed off. Tseng looked down at the floor, something flickering over his face briefly.

"Former SOLDIERS like him are used to it. At least, certain types are. No matter how much they'll gripe, the image of being a hero will stand out and they'll take it," he said quietly, as if remembering something from a long time ago, a hint of melancholy in his voice. Rufus's eyes flickered to him and a small smile graced his handsome face. "That reminds me... I remember a package you used to have. You never gave them back to her, did you?"  
"No."

--

The storm had calmed down into a gentle rain shower over Midgar and it's new town Edge, bathing the Seventh Heaven down with water. The bedroom closest to the top was not silent, dispite the occupants best efforts. Heavy breathing and the occassional erruption of a cry of ectasty was muffled by a hand or mouth. Kadaj rode high and hard on Cloud, his body twisting with pleasure as the blonde beneath his gripped the thin hips and rammed quicker into his hot entrance, sweat pouring down their bodies. Nothing was sweet or gentle; it was pure carnal and want, as if this night was their last. Kadaj whimpered and leaned down, hangs gripping Cloud's broad shoulders, silver hair falling past his face, flushed a hearty pink and eyes startling bright green like pale jade. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, knowing in the back of his mind faintly that it was going to bruise by morning. Cloud was gritting his teeth, brows furrowed in concentration, holding on to his last shreds of composure. Kadaj panted harshly as he nailed his spot again and bowed his back. "Uhn...!! Faster, Cl-Cloud," he stammered. The blonde growled lowly and rose quickly, slipping wetly out of the teen and turned him around. Kadaj was stunned some and then his sudden cry was stuck in his throat as Cloud got him from behind, spreading the pale thighs widely and thrust in quickly, moaning at the slick hold Kadaj's inside had on him, head falling back. He snapped his hips furiously, making Kadaj bury his face in the bed, crying out fully, his hands gripping sheets. His own neglected cock bounced on the inside of his thigh. "Oh, Holy... oh shit, oh shit, fuck!," Kadaj gritted out, tears streaking down his face. He reached between his legs and grabbed his member and squeezed it from root to tip, making his hyper-sensitive body to tense up. "Are you about ready?," Cloud gasped out, hunching over to wrap his arms around Kadaj. The boy nodded, knawing on his bottom lip once more.

He stroked harder as his partner nailed him twice as hard. His abdomen tightened deliciously and soon, he could feel the familiar tingling in his balls. Kadaj panicked, lifting himself up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!! Finish it, Cloud! Please... I need it...!," he sobbed openly, his jerking off nearly sending him over the edge. He was swollen with the need to climax and he knew Cloud was getting close as well. Cloud withdrew some, leaving only the tip in. Their bodies trembled at the loss on both ends until the blonde bent his mouth near Kadaj's ear and breathed hotly into the shell, "All the way..."

With one final thrust, he heaved all of himself into Kadaj, perfectly hitting his prostate, causing the teen to throw forward, gripping his cock tightly, his face frozen as if screaming, pupils dilated. A shower of his creamy substance shot out, spilling onto the sheets as his insides clamped down firmly around Cloud's erection. The blonde groaned out long and low, emptying himself in Kadaj in near perfect timing with Kadaj's release. Their bodies locked down for two minutes until collapsing in a heap of limbs and sweat and semen, hands slowly creeping to find each other and clasp together. The steady rainfall added to their exhaustion, their eyelids getting heavy. Moments passed in collectiveness of breaths and slowing heartbeats, eyes continuing to stare at each other. Then;

"Better?"  
"... yes. Thank you... Cloud."  
The former SOLDIER smiled faintly and brought the pale body close to his own, embracing him. Kadaj snuggled against Cloud, kicking the soiled sheets off. "We're going to get cold later... do you have another blanket?" The blonde nodded and reached down from the side of the bed to the quilt he had thrown to the side at the beginning of their playtime. He brought it over them and wrapped an arm around Kadaj, smoothing back the wet moonlight hair. "Go to sleep now. Morning will be here soon," he murmured, kissing the salty forehead. The teen nodded some and yawned cutely, burying his face in Cloud's shoulder.  
The rain stopped soon, a cool breeze casting over Midgar. But morning... how soon would it come?

* * *

**Cliff-hanger?? AGAIN?! Dammit, I'm mean.  
: p I throw in FREE yaoi for you all!! And valuable information! What's with the "Other Self" of Kadaj?? Is it evil or has our cutie silver-haired bishie just gone... crazy? And what about all that talk of Jenova bringing the remnants back? Or was it out favorite Cetra Aerith, trying to help Cloud out, who's unlucky in the "lovey-dovey" department? Take it in, study it, and tell me what you think!  
Flame me and I swear to GAWD, I'll bring Zack back from the Lifestream and make him get all 1st Class SOLDIER on yo ASSES! I'd do it too!**  
**--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

_**'Later Days...!'**_  
**SD**


End file.
